Allusioni a film, TV e cultura popolare in Lost
Questa è una lista di allusioni e riferimenti confermati e incontestabili a film, programmi televisivi e varie citazioni della cultura popolare visti in Lost (per trascrizione parola per parola e/o citazione della troupe). Come lista di miscellanea, contiene principalmente liste di contenuti di film, programmi TV e fumetti che non sono inclusi in altre pagine di riferimenti culturali. Per altri riferimenti da shows, film, e altre fonti esterne a Lost, vedi Riferimenti esterni a Lost. La lista completa dei riferimenti diretti a film, programmi TV e cultura popolare sono elencati per nome di seguito. Sono ammessi solo riferimenti diretti o le influenze confermate dai principali collaboratori del team di produzione. 20000 leghe sotto i mari (Film) * L'Ammiraglio MacCutcheon che Charles Widmore menziona a Desmond, mostrandogli il whiskhy omonimo, era un personaggio di un rifacimento cinematografico (1997) del classico, 20.000 leghe sotto i mari (di Jules Verne). Alias (TV) Alias: Articolo Principale Boston Red Sox (Sports team) Boston Red Sox: Articolo principale * "That's why the Red Sox will never win the World Series." (E' per questo che i Red Sox non vinceranno mai il campionato) è una frase ricorrente usata da Christian Shephard per descrivere la sua idea sul destino. *Ben mostra Jack un video in cui i Red Sox vincono il campionato, sul televisore dell'Idra. **Questa cassetta, intitolata RED SOX, verrà sovrascritta da Ben, con la sequenza del pestaggio da parte di Charles Widmore ai danni di uno degli Altri, sequenza che Ben mostra a Locke. * Jack chiede a Frank se i Red Sox hanno veramente vinto il campionato. * Jack ride del titolo, "Yankees bludgeon Red Sox in Series Sweep", esclamando "A-Rod", riferendosi alla controversa terza base, Alex Rodriguez. Il buio oltre la siepe (orig. To Kill a Mockingbird - Film) * Prima di far vedere il video a Jack, Juliet afferma di inserire Il buio oltre la siepe nel videoregistratore. La casa nella prateria (Serie TV) *Sawyer guardava La casa nella prateria quando era bambino, mentre era a casa malato. *Sawyer guarda La casa nella prateria nell'episodio 6x08. Ai confini della realtà (orig. The Twilight Zone - serie TV) * J.J. Abrams ha confermato che i titoli di apertura di Lost sono un omaggio a Ai confini della realtà e che li ha disegnati lui stesso sul suo portatile. La scelta dei titoli in bianco e nero è una delle componenti di questo omaggio. Fonte: http://www.tvguide.com/news/Lost-Boss-Tackles-37613.aspx. * Quando Hurley e Sayid parlano della trasmissione radio WXR, la telecamera riprende un cielo stellato dopo che Hurley dice "Or anytime. Just kidding, dude". Questo è nun riferimento al telefilm confermato da Damon Lindelof sul DVD della Prima Stagione e da J.J. Abrams in un'intervista al New York Times. * In quasi ogni sequenza di apertura di svariate stagioni di Ai confini della realtà c'è un'inquadratura di un occhio che si apre, in modo simile a diversi episodi di Lost. Dallas Cowboys (Squadra) *Quando Lafleur e Juliet vengono portati sul molo per salire sul sottomarino, Sawyer dice: "We'll bet the Cowboys in the '78 Super Bowl. We're gonna be rich" (Scommetteremo sui Cowboys nel Super Bowl del '78. Diventeremo ricchi), riferendosi alla vittoria dei Dallas Cowboys 27-10 sui Denver Broncos nel XII Super Bowl. Disney (Parchi a tema) * Durante il gioco del Mai, Sawyer dice che non è mai stato a Disneyland. Kate non beve, rivelando che è stata al parco divertimenti di Anaheim, in California. * Nei contenuti extra del DVD della Seconda Stagione, "Secrets from the Hatch", si scopre che gli interni del Cigno erano originariamente ispirati a Tomorrowland, una delle aree tematiche di Disneyland. La Famiglia Brady (TV) *Sawyer paragona Karl con Bobby Brady, della Famiglia Brady (The Brady Bunch). (Karl risponde con "What the hell is The Brady Bunch?" - Cosa diavolo è La Famiglia Brady ) I Flintstones - Gli Antenati (Cartoon) * Libby dice "You ever watch the Flintstones?" (Hai mai visto i Flinstones a Hurley quando si perdono nella giungla. Guerre Stellari (orig. Star Wars - Saga cinematografica) Articolo principale Harry Potter (Film) * Hurley dice a Sawyer: sembra che "someone steamrolled Harry Potter" (qualcuno sia passato con un rullo compressore su Harry Potter) . Lanterna verde e Flash (Fumetti) Articolo principale * Un fumetto di Lanterna Verde e Flash si vede in diversi episodi della Prima stagione, Walt lo recupera e lo gradisce molto. Contiene disegni di orsi polari. Originariamente apparteneva ad Hurley e viene bruciato da Michael. , Il mago di Oz (orig. The Wizard of Oz - Film) Articolo principale * Il nome Henry Gale è un riferimento al Mago di Oz. Viene citato da Damon Lindelof al Comic Con 2006 come un riferimento confermato. * Il titolo del finale della Quarta Stagione, "There's No Place Like Home", è una citazione simbolica al Mago di Oz. Memorie di una Geisha (Film) * Un personaggio secondario all'aereoporto (Gina) commenta che il servilismo di Sun nei confronti di Jin è come se "Memoirs of a Geisha come to life" (Memorie di una Geisha prendesse vita). Mission Impossible III (Film) * La Pan Pacific Airlines era già stata notata in Mission Impossible III con il marchio di Pan Pacific sugli aerei. Mr. Ed (Serie TV) * Sawyer chiama Mr. Eko "Mr. Ed", in riferimento alla sitcom del 1960 Mr. Ed. Muppet Show (Programma TV) * Il Muppet Show è in onda su uno dei monitor della stazione Fiamma. La mosca di David Cronenberg (Film) * La cella di trasmissione dentro all'Orchidea è apparentemente molto simile alla cabina de La Mosca nella versione di David Cronenberg. Nash Bridges (Serie TV) * Il titolo "Nash Bridges" è visibile sul documento che Gina sta leggendo. (il produttore Carlton Cuse ha creato la serie televisiva Nash Bridges). Non per soldi ... ma per amore (orig. Say Anything - Film) * Il film "Non per soldi ... ma per amore" viene citato da Hurley quando chiede la radio a Sayid per corteggiare Libby. Nella scena del film descritta da Hurley si sente la canzone "In Your Eyes" di Peter Gabriel. The Office (TV) * All'appuntamento con Charlie, Lucy, dice che il padre è fuori città per cercare di comprare una impresa cartaria a Slough. Questo è un riferimento alla serie comica britannica ''The Office, che si svolge in un'azienda produttrice di carta a Slough e della quale è risaputo che alcuni degli autori sono dei fans. Power Rangers (Serie TV) * Walt sta guardando i Power Rangers: SPD alla televisione nella stanza d'albergo. * Diversi articoli di Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive sono visibili nel negozio di giocattoli dove Jin acquista il pupazzo fatto a panda. Primer (Film) Nel 2004 Sundance award il film vincitore "Primer", che tratta di complicati viaggi nel tempo, gli individui soggetti ad una prolungata esposizione ai viaggi nel tempo perdono sangue dagli orifizi facciali. Questa tecnica è usata anche in Lost. Pi (Film) Articolo principale I ragazzi della 56° strada (orig. The Outsiders - Film) * L'amico di Hurley, Johnny, gli dice "Stay gold, Ponyboy" (Rimani d'oro, rimani te stesso, Ponyboy). Questo è un riferimento al libro The Outsiders e alla sua trasposizione cinematografica I ragazzi della 56° strada. Nel libro e nel film la frase fa riferimento a sua volta alla poesia di Robert Frost "Nothing Gold Can Stay". Rambo (Film) * Quando il gruppo andato alla Torre Radio capitanato da Jack e il gruppo rimasto alla spiaggia per attaccare gli Altri si riuniscono, Rose, scherzando, chiama Bernard "Rambo". * Hurley dice a Jack che non dovrebbe andare sull'elicottero perchè "those Rambo guys" si stanno dirigendo laggiù. John James Rambo era un veterano di guerra e un Berretto Verde in una serie di film che mettevano in luce le sue capacità di sopravvivenza e lo speciale addestramento operativo. "Going Rambo" è diventato sinonimo di persona che usa un'eccessiva violenza con le armi. Ritorno al futuro * I numeri 4,8, 15, 23 appaiono nel film. Il numero di telefono della ragazza di Marty, Jennifer, è 555-4823. Il Doc. Brown chiede a Marty di incontrarsi nel parcheggio del centro commerciale alle 1:15. * Citato da Hurley mentre parla con Miles della possibilità che il piccolo Ben possa morire, dopo che Sayid gli ha sparato. Hugo guarda la sua mano per controllare se sta sparendo proprio come accade nel film. Hurley sostiene che se Ben morisse, modificando il passato, non avrebbe mai potuto condurli sull'Isola e quindi loro non dovrebbero esistere nel 1977. Shining (Film) * Minkowski cita Shining quando commenta Michael che fa rimbalzare una palla contro al muro del Kahana. Il protagonista del film, Jack, fa rimbalzare delle palle contro il muro in un hotel prima di cercare di assassinare la propria famiglia. Il Signore degli Anelli (Film) * Charlie dice che ha sentito che gli alberi sono grandi conversatori. Questo fa riferimento al ruolo dell'attore Dominic Monaghan in Il Signore degli Anelli, nel quale il suo personaggio parla con gli Ent. Star Trek (Serie TV) * Star Trek è citato da Boone a Locke riferendosi allo stereotipo di personaggio "redshirt", intendendo quel tipo di personaggio secondario che generalmente indossa una maglietta rossa e che finisce quasi sempre per essere ucciso (Terry O'Quinn, che interpreta Locke, ha recitato in Star Trek: The Next Generation). Il riferimento ai redshirt è in seguito discusso in dettaglio da Damon Lindelof http://www.lost-tv.com/exclusives/damon081804.html e si è trasformato in un nome dato dai fan ai "personaggi di sfondo" tra i sopravvissuti del Volo 815. * Un poster a grandezza naturale del Capitano Kirk è visibile nell'ufficio di Damon Lindelof nel contenuto extra "Lost in a Day" DVD della Terza serie. * In Sawyer chiama Jin Sulu. Sulu era un personaggio asiatico della serie originale. *In Sawyer chiama Desmond Scotty, riferendosi a Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, un personaggio della serie originale. * Charlotte scherzando dice che sa parlare Klingon (oltre al coreano). Stati di allucinazione (Film) * Charlie dice "I'm going to stand out here in case you devolve into a monkey" (Me ne starò qui fuori in caso ti trasformi in una scimmia) quando Locke gli chiede di stare di guardia alla Capanna Sudatoria, cosa che succede al protagonista di Stati di allucinazione. Subterranean Homesick Blues (video musicale) *Il video di Juliet, nel quale regge dei cartelli con scritte, ricorda il video di Bob Dylan di Subterranean Homesick Blues. (riferimento confermato nel Podcast Ufficiale del 6 novembre 2006) Sul bel Danubio Blu (Cartoon) * The Blue Danube è una cartone animato visto da Jack. Terminator (Film) * Ribellandosi al comando di Jack, Locke dice ai sopravvissuti rimasti "If you want to live, you need to come with me" (se volete vivere, dovete venire con me). Si tratta di un riferimento al film Terminator nel quale il ribelle Kyle Reese dice "Come with me, if you want to live". Vite vendute (orig. The Wages of Fear - Film) * Il nome Montand è un riferimento ad unpersonaggio di Vite vendute, come confermato da Carlton Cuse nell'Official Lost Podcast del 19 maggio del 2006. Voltron (Cartoon e giocattolo) Articolo principale * Un robot giocattolo di Voltron viene regalato al piccolo Liam la mattina di Natale. War Games (Film) * In il computer chiede a John, "Would you like to play a game of chess?" (Tipiacerebbe giocare una partita di scacchi?). Nel film del 1983 War Games, Matthew Broderick interpreta un hacker adolescente che incidentalmente mette in moto un countdown nucleare con un super-computer chiamato Joshua, che gli pone la stessa domanda. Watchmen (Fumetto) Articolo principale Altre influenze confermate Di seguito sono riportati quei lavori che, pur non avendo riferimenti diretti in Lost, hanno avuto un'influenza confermata sulla serie. * Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse e J.J. Abrams (insieme ad altri membri del team di produzione) hanno più volte ripetuto di essere grandi fans della trilogia di Guerre Stellari. ** Nei commenti speciali dei DVD della Prima e Seconda Stagione trattano di come Lindelof e Abrams si sono conosciuti e "instantly struck it off" perchè Lindelof indossava una maglietta di Guerre Stellari. **Nel Podcast Ufficiale del 3 novembre 2006 si tratta di un "Lost cross" (affine alle connessioni tra i personaggi) dal passato di Lindelof e Cuse, che ruota attorno al loro comune amore per Guerre Stellari e George Lucas. * Secondo Lindelof, Darren Aronofsky era stato inizialmente criticato per la regia di perchè "We thought it would be a cool shout-out to him since he made the movie Pi, which was just the symbol for pi." Fonte: TV Guide * Sia J.J. Abrams sia Damon Lindelof hanno confermato in alcune interviste, inclusa una con T.V. Guide, che il programma televisivo degli anni '60 The Prisoner è stato fonte di ispirazione non solo per Lost, ma anche per Alias. Fonte: http://www.tvguide.com/news/Lost-Boss-Tackles-37613.aspx. Lindelof inoltre definisce The Prisoner come "ultimately what the show aspires to be" durante un botta e risposta in Wizard World LA nel 2006. Fonte: http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=6679 * Lindelof ha definito il fumetto Watchmen "the greatest piece of popular fiction ever produced". Fonte: Entertainment Weekly Vedi anche *Allusioni a Lost *Soprannomi - include alcuni riferimenti sporadici alla cultura popolare *Opere letterarie (alcuni commenti su libri che sono anche film) *Musica - lista delle musiche usate in Lost *Stephen King Categoria:Riferimenti culturali